Finchel: The Ultimate Story
by dr4m4l0v3r16
Summary: This story is my version of a love story of my favorite couple on glee Finn and Rachel.


Finchel: The Ultimate Story

Chapter 1

Our story begins… well the story began when Finn and Rachel started dating but this is my story so I'm calling the shots. So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my amazingly brilliant mind, our story begins with something everyone has been anxiously awaiting. Finn was about to propose to his lovely girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry. Finn, with his amazingly sexy adorable smile that everyone in the school admires, walks into the choir room greeted, as usual, by Mr. Schuester. This, my fellow glee fans, is how it all went down.

"Hey, Finn," Mr. Schuester says as Finn closes the door.

"Mr Schue, I need to your help."

"Anything for you, Finn. What do you need?," Mr Schue replies.

" Well," Finn says. "I want to propose to Rachel. In glee club today….if that's ok."

" Wow," Mr Schue says, looking at Finn, surprised. "That is wonderful news, Finn. Of course you can."

"Awesome. Thanks Mr. Schue. Oh, and keep this from Rachel, if you don't mind. I want to keep this a surprise," says Finn.

" Sure thing," Mr. Schuester replied.

So Finn walks of of the choir room and heads back to his English class anxiously awaiting glee rehearsal later that afternoon. He is so nervous and has all these thoughts running through his mind like "What if Rachel says no" and "I really hope I didn't leave the ring at home" knowing in the back of his mind that Rachel will say yes and he's had the ring in his backpack the whole time so he needs to stop worrying so much. So in English today they are reading the most BORING novel in the history of boring novels, Tale of Two Cities. At least Finn thinks its boring because the rest of his class seems to really enjoy the book! I mean come on SERIOUSLY who in their right mind can enjoy something as boring and totally not relatable to anything in today's society then this piece of garbage book? It shouldn't be in the English curriculum let alone the local book store! But that's not what this story is about so lets get back on track and start talking about the most amazing power couple at McKinley High: Finchel.

So after the most boring English class ever Finn meets up with Rachel at her locker and, as usual, they walk to glee club together. As they walk in Mr. Schue was giving the glee club their assignment for the week.

"This week is Free Reign week, I've been neglecting everyone's talents lately and giving Rachel every single solo and for that I apologize. So for this week I want everyone to do whatever song they want, within reason of course,' Mr. Schue says, "Oh hey, Finn. Hey, Rachel."

" Hey Mr. Schue," Finn says, then turns to face the glee club. " Guys, if you don't mind I have to start this week off with a special announcement. Rachel, have a seat because I have something that I need to tell you."

"Ok," Rachel says as she sits down in her usual chair.

"Rachel, ever since day one I have always loved, honored, and admired your talent. Then we started dating and I got to see how great of a person you are. You are nothing like people say you are. You are sweet, caring, funny,witty, beautiful inside and out, and the most amazing girl in the world. It took me three years, three long hard years, to get up my courage and do what I am about to do. So", Finn says as he gets down on one knee and pulls a diamond ring out of his pocket, "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel looks at the ring with a shocked look on her face and then looks finn right in those sexy, gorgeous eyes and after a long moment of silence she finally says " Of course I will marry you!" Finn slips the ring onto Rachel's finger and the kiss and the entire glee club bursts into applause. "With this free reign assignment in full effect I'd love to start us off Mr. Schue," Finn says while smiling at Rachel.

" Go ahead, Finn," Mr Schuester replies.

So Finn gets up and Brad, the piano player, who you barely even know he's in the room because he never talks, starts to play the song "I Just Can't Stop Lovin' You," and Finn tells Rachel to get up and come sing with him. Finn starts the song

Finn:

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so I call your name….

Whispers at morning our love is dawning

Heaven's glad you came.

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

Im so proud to say "I love you"

Your love's got me high I long to get by

This time is forever. Love is the answer.

Rachel

I hear your voice now. You are my choice now.

The love you bring.

Heaven's in my heart

At your call I hear harps

And angels sing.

You know how I feel

This thing cant go wrong

I cant live my life without you

Finn

I just cant hold on

Rachel

I feel we belong

Finn

My life ain't worth living

If I can't be with you.

Both

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop….

Then tell me just what will I do

Rachel

Cause I just cant stop lovin' you

Finn

At night when the stars shine

I pray in you I find

A love so true

Rachel

When morning awakes me

Will you come and take me

Ill wait for you

Finn

You know how I feel

I won't stop until

I hear your voice saying "I do"

Rachel

"I do"

This thing can't go wrong

Finn

This feeling's so strong

Rachel

Well my life ain't worth living

.

Both

If I can't be with you

I just cant stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop…..

Then tell me, just what will I do

Finn

I just can't stop loving you

Rachel

We can change all the world tomorrow

Finn

We can sing songs of yesterday

Rachel

I can say hey…farewell to sorrow

Finn

This is my life, and I

Both

Want to see you for always

I just can't stop loving you

Rachel

No baby

Finn

Oh!

Both

I just can't stop loving you

Rachel

If I can't stop

Both

And if I stop

Rachel

No…..

Finn

Oh! Oh! Oh…..oh

Rachel

What will I do? Uh…oh….

(Then tell me just what will I do)

Both

I just cant stop loving you

Finn

Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I do girl!

Both

I just can't stop loving you

Finn

You know I do

And If I stop

Both

Then tell me just what will I do

I just can't stop loving you

After Finn and Rachel finish the song, the glee club, once again, bursts into applause as Finn and Rachel make their way back to their seats. Mr. Schuester then gets up and addresses the class. "Well done, Finn and Rachel and, once again, congratulations on the engagement! Now, all excitement aside, regionals are coming up so we will need to step up our game. We were good this time last year, but we need to work even harder if we want to be GREAT! Now go home, get some rest, and be prepared for booty camp tomorrow. Do not forget to come up with a song for your assignment!" The glee club gets up and goes home, looking forward to the rest of the week.


End file.
